First Base
by omgimwritingfanfics
Summary: May gets caught in an insane storm, and that's all there is to it really. Gameverse, May x Brendan


A/N: I moved this over from my first account, and it was originally going to have four chapters, each following one of the Four Bases, but I can't write smut for my life so I gave up and here is a short pointless fic.

* * *

The rain poured down in a deluge, drenching May to the skin as soon as she stepped outside the shelter of the Weather Institute.

Gasping and spluttering, she dug into her bag for an umbrella, but as soon as she opened it the ferocious winds tore it out of her grasp and sent it tumbling into the river.

She swore out loud and peered ahead into the gloom. Nobody was out there, not even a ranger. _Why does the Institue have to be locked now, of all times! _Granted, it was about eleven thirty at night. _I thought I could have gotten to Fortree by now..._

It would be useless to go back under the veranda of the Institute's front door to wait for the rain to let up-it rained pretty much non-stop on Route 119. _Wait, this route...my secret base is here!_ she remembered. A sudden crash of thunder made her breath catch in her throat. _Even the pokemon have gone for cover. That's weird-they're usually out in the grass, even in these downpours._ Lightning ricocheted across the sky, lighting up the angry clouds. It was terrifyingly beautiful.

The rumbling of the thunder resonated in May's eardrums as she made her way across the bridge. A bolt of crackling electricity shot down from the sky and hit a tall tree, setting it ablaze, but the heavy rain soon dampened the fire.

A grin stretched its way over May's face. She was soaked and in the middle of what probably was a hurricane, but her heart was pounding and her blood was singing and she had never felt more alive.

The saner part of her mind noted this wasn't just a regular Route 119 storm. It was heavier and more oppressive, but it made adrenaline crackle through her body. Rushing to the side of the bridge, May flung open her arms and screamed into the face of the storm, the gale tearing off her bandana and sending it over the other side.

"This is insane!" she shouted with exhilaration.

"May! May, is that you?" shouted a voice over the howling wind. May lowered her arms and blinked in the direction of the voice. If she squinted, she could make out a white ski cap...

"Brendan?"

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, forcing himself to walk against the rain to May's side.

"I was on my way to my base so I could rest before going to meet you in Fortree-but Brendan, look at this!" she swept her arm out, motioning to the thunderheads. "It's just amazing!"

"It could kill you!" he retorted.

"Why're you out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Fortree?"

"I was looking for you, dummy! And it took me half an hour to get my way down here when it usually takes five or ten minutes. You do realise this isn't just an ordinary storm, right? A hurricane warning was issued earlier! Why didn't you go to the Institute?" the words tumbled out of him angrily.

"The door to the Institute was locked," she said snappily.

"After you didn't get to Fortree by nine, I thought you were just held up by pokemon battles or something. That _has_ happened before." May huffed slightly. Brendan knew her too well. "But after the warning was issued I came down looking for you."

"I was deciding to go downstream to my base for shelter, but..."

For the first time, May looked down at the river below. The normally still water was churning, rough waves colliding against the rocks and sending huge splashes upwards. To be dashed against those boulders...she bit her lip. "I did not think this through."

"Do you think we could make it up to Fortree?" Brendan shouted over the storm.

"I don't know, the wind's pretty stro-look out!" May shoved Brendan out of the way as a Tropius came thundering across the bridge towards them, its head lowered.

They jumped out of the way and the spooked Tropius ran past, fading away into the rain. The bridge started shaking, and May met Brendan's eyes, which held dread that matched her own. They both knew what was coming.

"Run!" yelled May, dashing off the bridge, Brendan close behind.

The horde of wild pokemon stampeded across the bridge. Some branched off and began closing down on the pair.

"This way!" said Brendan, and clutching May's wrist he pulled her down the stairs that led to a small grassy bank. Pulling a pokeball from his belt, he yelled, "Gyarados!"

A resounding roar answered him as the pokemon appeared in the water with a flash of red light. "Get on!" exclaimed Brendan, helping May onto the back of Gyarados, which was struggling valiantly against the current in order to stay by the shoreline. "Your base is down there, right?" he pointed ahead into the gloom.

"Yeah!"

Brendan's pokemon responded immediately, letting itself be carried along by the water, but still using all its strength to avoid the rocks. May narrowed her eyes, trying to see in front of her. If she looked a little harder, she could see... "Stop!" she screamed as jagged, huge rocks loomed above their heads. They were just about to crash into them, and if they could avoid them, it would send them tumbling down a waterfall.

She hadn't expected to reach the edge so soon-she had underestimated the strength of the water. "Go right!" she called as Gyarados roared. "Right!"

It swung around, heading in the direction May urged, but as it turned a powerful wave sent them hurtling towards the rocks. She shrieked, but another terrified yell cut her off, as well as a vice-like grip around her wrist.

"May!" Brendan shouted. "May!"

She gasped. It was hard enough for her to hang on to Gyarados' slippery body, but Brendan hadn't been able to and he had fallen.

"Oh my God! Hang on!" she screamed, latching her fingers around his wrist. "Please hurry," she sobbed to the pokemon.

Brendan's hold on her hand loosened slightly and May's other hand shot out, grabbing his arm. "Don't let go, you dweeb!"

His arm was too wet, she could feel her fingers slowly slipping. "No! Don't let go..."

"May..."

The Gyarados growled and May sagged in relief-they had reached the bank where her base was. A dark forest surrounded the small grass house.

The pokemon moved up as far as it could and May slid off, pulling Brendan as they struggled against the current. The sand was too loose for her to get a grip on it, but soon her feet found purchase and the two trainers made their way slowly to the shore. Brendan held up his hand and the Gyarados vanished in a flash of red light that was sucked into the pokeball.

He collapsed onto his back in the sand, his eyes squeezed shut.

May collapsed to her knees beside him. "You're okay..." she gasped, feeling the rainwater running down her face. She wasn't sure if it was mixed with tears or not.

"Shit, that was close," he groaned.

"Close is an understatement!"

He pushed himself upwards and smiled at her. May was caught off guard by the nature of the smile-it was shy and a bit sweet, totally unlike Brendan's normal smirk. "Thanks, May."

She was suddenly aware that his face was close to hers, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes met hers, dark and full of emotion.

"Um, it's okay, I-mmph!" Her reply was silenced as Brendan pressed his lips gently against hers.

His mouth was firm and warm, contrasting against the cold rain that cascaded around them. May blinked wildly in confusion, even as her body threatened to give in to the kiss. She pulled herself away, her mouth hanging open. "What're you doing?"

He looked taken aback, but his expression changed to hurt and guilt, and he turned away. "Sorry."

Getting up, Brendan walked over to the massive tree where a vine hung. "I guess this is your secret base then."

Something changed in May at that moment. The disbelief had begun to fade and she felt realisation rush through her. All of the emotions she had shoved aside so she could focus on training her pokemon, all of the emotions that she had squashed because she always thought he only wanted to be _just friends_, they all surged back to her.

"It's fine," said May softly, but he didn't hear her. "Brendan, I said it's fine!"

He stopped with his back to her. She went over to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "It's completely fine," she repeated, and without hesitating she lifted her face and once again, their lips met.

Rain streamed down on them and lighting crackled over their heads, but May was barely aware of that. Her hands were cradling Brendan's face and his arms had encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. She moved her mouth against his, her lips parting slightly as heat overwhelmed her body. The kiss was soft and sensual and she wanted more, so she pulled him a little closer so their tongues entwined. One of his hands ran up her back and tangled in her hair. May moaned a little into his mouth, and Brendan's whole body shuddered. It was only the two of them in the whole world and she could have stayed like that forever.

After a long, _long_ moment, they pulled apart slowly.

"Wow," said Brendan with a little grin that was somewhat dazed.

"Mmm," she agreed, feeling her mouth tingle.

"We should get undercover now, don't you think?"

"Yeah we should do that," she blurted out and blushed, hating herself for the way her cheeks betrayed her.

Avoiding his gaze, May moved around him and started to climb the vine carefully, Brendan following. She smiled to herself and touched her tingly bottom lip with a fingertip. _That was awesome,_ she thought. _I can't believe it. I thought I was alone in feeling this way._

"Hey May."

She looked down at him uncertainly. "Yeah?"

Brendan looked at her with his trademark smirk. "I guess I got to first base tonight."


End file.
